custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
World of Death
World of Death is a story-line written by Mavrah333. It actually takes place in a universe created by a friend of Mavrah's (The_Mighty_Hood), but five of Mavrah's MOCs are featured (although two are not complete). It follows the story of a resistance fighter called Corrixa. WARNING: Rated 12+ for Moderate Fantasy Violence, Mild Implied Strong Language and Mild Injury Detail Characters: Note, Dracus, Hood and Quehar Tupec were created by The Mighty Hood, and Altar and Ezio was created by Flem Lord6. * Corrixa (MOC non-existent, under construction) * Taluus * Teynala (MOC non-existent, under construction) * Roid * Dracus (Created by The_Mighty_Hood) * Altar (Created by Flem Lord6) * Murdon * Ezio (Created by Flem Lord6) * Hood (Mentioned only, created by The_Mighty_Hood) * Quehar Tupec (Mentioned only, created by The_Mighty_Hood) Introduction C. 10,100 Years prior to Present Day Corrixa looked up. He knew that he'd slept too long. The curfew bells were about to toll, and Corrixa didn't want to be caught out after dark. Hurrying along, running out of his workplace, he sprinted through the poorly lit streets, until he found his shelter. He just slipped inside when the bell rang out. Night had come. Outside his hut, Corrixa saw that the streets were empty. Almost. A guard, tall, skeletal, and malevolent, slowly marched across the street. It's robotic movements would have seemed funny to Corrixa if he didn't know what it was doing, and he knew all too well what it was doing. Rooting out any of the citizens wandering outside during the night. However, citizens wasn't the right word. The populace of the small settlement of Gorthon had little or no rights, and any rule breaking was severely punished by the guards that patrolled the streets. Only guards were allowed out of buildings when dusk fell. Even the council were forbidden from leaving the buildings during night. Corrixa knew just how cruel the punishments could be. He had experienced them himself... Chapter 1: "Courtesy of the Night" 20 Years Before That. It had been a cold day, and Corrixa had been exhausted by his long day at work. Night was drawing in, and yet Corrixa knew that he was almost out of time to get home. Gorthon's people rushed home when work ended, so there was a crush to get home. Night was about to fall, but still the streets were packed with running people. Corrixa did not reach his shelter in time. By the time he managed to get home, a note hung on his door. "Courtesy of the Night." it read. Corrixa froze. They knew. The patrols knew that he had been late. He had no idea what lay behind his door. A squad of troops, some vile beast, or worse. Much worse. Corrixa was surprised that there was nothing inside his home. At least nothing living. His family were dead. All of them. He could tell that none were alive. Another note pinned to his table read: "Particularly late by an hour. Penalty: 'A living death'." Corrixa had now lost everything that he cared about. The only thing he had now was his life. And to him that was the worst punishment. Losing everyone he loved, apart from himself. Chapter 2: Vengeance C. 10,100 Years prior to Present Day Corrixa looked up from his drink. It was horrible. Then again, so was everything. No-one could afford anything worth buying these days. Everyone around him was looking longingly at their drinks, wishing that it was easily consumable. There were only a couple of people talking, their voices low, discussing something. Something about murder. Corrixa got up, and walked closer. The first one was hooded, green, and seemed to be trying to convince the other to, help in some sort sort of revolt. Suddenly he turned, staring Corrixa in the eyes with a cold, dark contempt. "Come closer," he whispered. Corrixa didn't think that he wanted to, but the green being sliding a knife from under his wrist made him sit down. "Do you have reasons to, hate the imperial forces?" the green one asked. Corrixa was surprised that such a question might be asked to him. But he nodded. "Perfect." the green one drawled. "Then I can introduce myself: my name is Alta. I am one of the leading assassins of the Assassin's Brotherhood." Corrixa cocked his head. "Excuse me?" "A secret society dedicated to the assassination of any threats to it." whispered Altar. " Trivia * The universe where this takes place was created by The_Mighty_Hood. * Dracus, a resistance leader, can be confused with a Bio-Tuber of the same name. However they are different characters. Category:Stories